fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Caster (Bill Cipher)
Summary Caster is a Caster-class Servant summoned for the Holy Grail War. Caster's True Name is Bill Cipher, or more commonly nicked, Bipper. A triangular dream demon that resides in the dreamscape. He constantly plots to bring upon the apocalypse to the waking world. He has been summoned as a Pseudo-Servant in Dipper Pine's body. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, 5-B with Weirdmageddon. Name: Caster, Bill Cipher, Bipper Origin: Fate/Unlimited Fan Works Gender: Bill's gender is unknown, his host body is male. Age: Trillions of years old. His host body is 12. Classification: Caster-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Demon, Pseudo-Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Shapeshifting, Magic, Item Creation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Electricity Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Reactive Power Level, Forcefield Creation, Madness Manipulation, Petrification, Illusion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Healing, Precognition, Information Analysis, Statistics Amplification, Possession, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-Rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg. Bill possesses A-Rank Luck), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume the souls of mortals to replenish their mana), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; All servants have regenerative capabilities), Reality Warping, Portal Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Corruption (Type 3), and Vibration Manipulation via Weirdmageddon, Invisibility and Intangibility in Spirit Form, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area) and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation) Attack Potency: Island level (Has B++-ranked strength, making him far superior to Saber under Shirou), Planet level with Weirdmageddon. (An A-ranked Anti-World Noble Phantasm that's stated to be able to corrupt the world) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island Class Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with magecraft, eventually planetary with Weirdmageddon Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Bill knows lots of things, such as the answers to many conspiracies, the ability to deduce true names easily, and much much much more. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Weirdmageddon: Bill's Noble Phantasm, one that corrupts the very world itself. He rips open a rift between his world and ours and starts invading it! His opponents start warping and changing as reality changes as we know it. Class Skills Item Creation: A skill that reflects one's ability to construct magical items. Bill has an A-rank in this ability. Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Bill has a A+-rank in this skill due to the fact he's capable of claiming the town of Gravity Falls and potentially much further as his territory. Personal Skills Charisma: A composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Bill has an A+-rank in this, as one who's capable of manipulating even the most intelligent of geniuses and lords. True Name Discernment: The ability to check for an opponent’s True Name. As such, he learns their True Name, their abilities, personality, and skills, as well as their position at any given time. Hilarious Pain: A skill that allows for the user to get stronger when taking damage. Bill quite enjoys pain and finds it as a motivator. Precognition: The ability to read the future. Bill is capable of seeing through time itself to see what attacks the opponent will do, so he will be able to act accordingly Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Bill possesses a A+-Rank in this skill, making him untouchable to any magic save spells from the Age of the Gods. Mad Enhancement: Raises basic parameters and strengthens one's physical abilities in exchange of hindering mental capacities and/or in exchange for their sense of reason. Bill has a B-rank in this skill. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Fan Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:FC/OC Holy Grail War Category:Gravity Falls Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Madness Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Portal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Corruption Users Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages